Isabella Queen of the Volturi
by Valkyrie Raylene
Summary: When Edward left Bella in the forest Victoria found and changed her. Now 100 years later Bella is a completely different person. What happens when they meet again at her coronation. NOT ExB. Discontinued. Rewrite now up.
1. Chapter 1

Today is the big night, the night of our coronation. Every single vampire in the world is obligated to attend tonight's coronation and the ball afterwards. I wonder if _Edward_ would turn up. I let a slight sneer show on my otherwise emotionless face. I got over him a long time ago. In fact, I think it was around about the time I got changed. For you see I am a vampire. Well, actually I am much more then a vampire. I am a Goddess. I know that sounds a bit vain, but it's true. You see. the lunar goddess Selena picked me. She needed someone who had had their heart broken. Don't ask me why, because I won't tell you. Anyway, she choose me.

When Victoria bit me, I underwent a transformation. The transformation I went through is very different to what most people go through when they get bitten. For one, there was no pain. Instead of the utter agony people say it is, I felt calm, peaceful, almost. At the end of the three days, Selena visited me. I can't tell you exactly what happened but, to make a long story short, she asked me if I would mind merging with her. She explained to me what the effects of this would be, as well as telling me that I would become a Goddess. I agreed with her after barely any thought. After all, what could be worse then my previous life?

From the transformation, I gained many powers. I won't tell you them all but I am a shape shifter, am faster and stronger than anything else as well as having the power to give others a demi-god status. The only limitation on this is that I can only change females into one and they have to be vampires first. No one can force me to change them, it must be done of my own free will. That it can only be females does not bother me. I hate all males now. They are inferior in all ways to females and, if it were possible I would kill them all or force them into slavery. Maybe I will one day. After my rebirth, as I like to call it, I absorbed all of Selena's knowledge, experience, etc.

The trumpets blared, shaking me out of my reverie. Standing up, I beckoned to my sisters to follow me. My sisters are Alice, Jane, Rosalie and Victoria. They are all demi-gods. All of them have also been betrayed by a loved one. When I first meet Jane we instantly clicked. Not even a week after Dimitri dumped her so I changed her!

Tonight, we are being made the supreme rulers of the Volturi, and, by extension, all vampires. Although we are going to be their leaders, none of them know about my Goddess status or that my sisters are demi-gods. All they know is that we are extremely powerful.

When we refused to tell them our powers, they attacked us. We defeated them easily. It was around about then that they offered us to be the rulers. Through the archway I could hear Aro announcing us.

When he finally finished we all walked through the archway at exactly the same time. We found ourselves standing on a raised platform above the waiting vampires. Looking around at the awestruck vampires, I understood their wonderment.

The five of us are beautiful, even by vampire standards. Alice grew her hair out and it is now that falls to the small of her back. When light shines on it, it looks a metallic blue or purple. She has on a gorgeous midnight blue/ purple dress. It is bunched up and has gold bits in places. Jane looks a lot like Alice, in fact, they could be twins. They are like twins and are forever going shopping. Ever since my transformation I have loved shopping, make overs and all that kind of stuff. Anyways, like I said they look exactly same except for their dresses. Jane's dress is also purple, but where Alice's was a deep purple, Jane's was more of a lilac colour. It also has gold ornamentations on it. But where Alice only had a bit in the middle of her breasts, Jane's is all over her breasts. It has less gold over the dress though then Alice's.

Rosalie's blond hair is down to her bum and has hot pink streaks through it, the same colour as her dress. Her dress goes down to her toes, with littler silver beads all over the bodice. The back is laced up.

Victoria also has her brilliant red hair down to her back. She is wearing a short, gathered red dress that falls down to just above her knees. It has a black ribbon tied loosely around the corset.

Then there's me. Tonight my hair is midnight black; although it is normal a pale purple/ silver colour and is the same length as my sisters. My dress is also black. It hugs my hips and then at the bottom flares out. It has gorgeous white flowers on the top. In the back, the material parts so you can see the white silk underneath. The back is laced up like on corsets. The dress is strapless.

Aro was still droning on about something or other. Finishing, he beckoned and 5 vampires came forward with cushions. Of course, all the vampires are girls, I wouldn't tolerate a male even thinking of coming near me or my tiara besides maybe Aro, Marcus and Caius and even them I am touchy about.

On the cushions were the most beautiful tiaras I'd ever seen. Each tiara was unique. They are all very delicate and intricate, although mine looks quite simple, it is actually not when you get a closer look. (Pictures of tiaras on profile) I made a slight gesture and, at exactly they same time we all bowed our heads so the girls could put the tiaras on. Once we had the tiaras on I stepped gracefully forward to open the ball.

"Let the ball begin." My melodious voice rang across the floor.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Me and my sisters are sitting on our thrones.

"Can you believe how many males have come up to ask for a dance?" Alice or Ali as we call her asked us.

"I know. Their so pathetic, grovelling at our feet, hoping we'll grace them with dance." Rosalie (Rose) sneered.

"Hey, guys look who's coming our way! How dare they even think about coming near us after what they did to you!" Tora (Victoria) exclaimed.

"If they think, even for a second, that we will even consider forgiving them, well, their more pathetic then I thought!" Ali sneered.

"I know! But if they come near you . . . well, let's say they won't be around much longer." Jane threatened

"Now, now girls. Calm down. Let's have some fun with this. I want to see what they do and how desperate they are!" I entered the conversation for the first time.

Catching on to my idea, my sisters stopped bickering and started to think on ways to annoy them.

"Shhh! There're coming!" I whispered, too low and fast even for average vampires to hear.

And then he came up! And he even had the nerve to grab my hand and kiss it! At this the girls all gasped simultaneously.

Edward Cullen will die for that!

**A/N the pictures of all the dresses/ tiaras are on my profile**


	2. Chapter 2

"Bella!" he exclaimed. "What a surprise seeing you here. Why didn't you tell me?"

Looking around, I saw the other Cullen boys going up to my sisters. There was even two new ones I hadn't seen before going up to Jane and Victoria. All of them had performed similar moves to Edward. Returning back to my conversation, I was glad to see that Edward was looking uncomfortable at being ignored.

Withdrawing my hand from him, I wiped it on my dress, trying to remove the filth from my hands. I sneered at him. "Why should I?" I replied.

"But love, don't you remember me?" He questioned.

At this, all movement within the hall stopped, everyone turning to look at the imbecile who had dared to call me his love. Even my sisters and their "suitors" stopped what they were doing and turned to face us.

Edward, however, didn't even realise the rest of the room's reaction, nor did he notice me stiffen. Not receiving an answer, he proceeded to further incarcerate himself.

"It's me, Edward. We are engaged, you're my fiancé."

At this, all hell broke lose. I stood up, my sisters mirroring me. Each of has control over an element. Alice is air, Victoria is soul, Rosalie is water and Jane is fire. I have control over all the elements. Soul is basically control over spirit, life and death, and other things related to it.

The five of us stood up. When we use our elemental powers, we change as well as our clothes. We are all dressed in high heeled black boots that go up to our thighs. Under the boots we have tight, black, leather tights. Our shirts are also black. They are strapless/ sleeveless and are all form fitting. On our arms we have armguards. They are also a black leather and have a strap going around our middle finger to keep them on. However, the most astonishing change is our hair. Our hair takes on our element. While we are changing we are encased in our element. The whole change only takes a few seconds.

Finally Edward seemed to realise the trouble he was in.

**A.N. Hey guys. Sorry I haven't updated for a while. I won't be finishing this story. I have run out of inspiration and I was reading it over and realised how bad it was. Sorry!**

**Luv Raylene**


	3. AUTHORS NOTE REWRITE UP

Hey guys. This is not another chapter. I am just putting this up to let you know that I am rewriting this story and the first chapter will be up within about a day or so. Thanks for all of you who wanted to continue, you're the reason I decided to rewrite it.


End file.
